Easy To Love You
by Kaiisan
Summary: One shot about a certain fire-breathing idiot and the extremely patient blonde Celestial Mage that is stuck to him like glue. NaLu ftw! Sequel is up: "Me and Lucy" :D


**After less than 24 hours of the poll being up, NaLu got a lot of votes! So here it is, my slightly Songifc-Oneshot of NatsuXLucy! Song is Easy to love You by Theory of A Deadman. **

**I think it describes Natsu and Lucy really well, don't you think? :)**

**The Poll is still up, by the way! So go vote for more one-shots! :)**

* * *

><p><em>I remember all the summer days<em>

_Drinking wine in the sunshine_

_I hope it never leaves_

_And I remember all the summer nights_

_Staring at you in the moonlight_

_I hope you never leave_

_Cause baby you're so good to me_

_You have all that I ever need._

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy whined as said Mage jumped into the pool cannon-ball style, causing a big splash and soaking her from head to toe. She huffed and squeezed as much water from her hair as possible as the fire-breathing idiot swam up to where she sat at the edge of the pool.

Placing a hand on either side of the Celestial Mage, Natsu raised himself half way out of the water, causing Lucy to lean back as he leaned in, placing a quick, soft kiss on her lips.

"Sorry Luce," softly spoken, along with his face splittingly wide grin, was enough to have the blonde girl forgiving him instantly.

Though that didn't stop her from shoving him back in the pool with a mischievious giggle.

_It's easy to love you_

_So easy to love you_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you,_

_To know you're with me_

_It's not so hard to say_

_It's easy to love you_

* * *

><p><em>I remember all those winter days<em>

_Frozen in the cold tryin' to get you home_

_Should I be moving in?_

_We can be together then_

_Remember spending all those winter nights_

_Stayin' inside by the warm fire_

_Ya you gotta know, I can never let you go_

_You and I have the rest of our lives to see_

"C-c-cold," Lucy muttered, pulling her scarf on tighter and fumbling with her gloves. Even though she was in her apartment and not out in the snowstorm, her apartment had little heat seeing as most of her money went towards having hot water and paying the rent.

She sat there in her pajama top and sweater, thick and comfy pajama bottoms, scarf, gloves and fluffy slippers.

"Hey Luce." Natsu walked past from the window to the kitchen.

"Natsu! YOU CAN AT LEAST SHUT THE WINDOW AFTER YOU BREAK IN!" Lucy screeched, cutting off the horrible cold wind from coming in.

"Are you that cold?" Natsu raised an eyebrow as he took in her attire and then his: usual clothing plus a jacket.

"Are you really asking that? There's a freaking snowstorm outside!" Lucy shivered and crawled under her blanket.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu shrugged and went into the kitchen. Lucy, reluctant to leave her bed, silently hoped he wouldn't destroy anything.

A few minutes of shivering later, Natsu returned with a giant steaming cup of hot chocolate, and as he handed it over to Lucy she noticed that it also had whipped cream and heart-shaped sprinkles on it.

"Budge," he ordered and climbed into bed with her.

She squeaked as he leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms.

"N-Natsu?"

"What?"

"What're you doing?"

"Making you warm."

Lucy looked up at his smiling -a calm smile - face, and sighed, taking a sip of the -surpringly delicious - hot chocolate. With another sigh, Lucy leaned back against his chest and let him wrap his arms around her, heat flowing over her and warming her to the tips of her toes.

_It's easy to love you_

_So easy to love you_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you,_

_To know you're with me_

_It's not so hard to say_

_It's easy to love you_

* * *

><p><em>Can anybody else see it?<em>

_Oh, can anybody else see what I do?_

_Can anybody else feel it?_

_Oh, can anybody else feel the way I do?_

_Now I'm with you_

_Hard to forget all the moments when_

_We'd be sitting there hoping it would never end_

_Cause this is meant to be_

_So baby, will you marry me?_

"Hey Luce," Natsu's voice was horse.

"Shut up, you're making it worse." Lucy whimpered as she held his hand. They'd just managed to defeat a Dark Guild, but just barely. Currently, Erza, Gray and Lucy were all bandaged up and released from hospital but Lucy had stayed to be with Natsu - who'd taken the brunt of the damage. He lay in bed, covered head to toe in bandages and a heart monitor attached.

"I doubt talking makes my health worse, baka." Natsu grinned, wincing only slightly as his chest tightened.

Lucy poked his arm, as daring as she would go in his state.

"Just shut up and get better." she muttered.

"I will on one condition." Natsu's expression was hard to read, he looked...nervous?

"What?" Lucy sighed, it was probably something stupid.

"Marry me."

"EH?"

"Marry me?" Natsu's tone was quiet and definitely nervous.

"Why me..." Lucy whispered.

"You really need to ask?" Natsu grinned. "I've known you for almost 10 years now, I was the first Fairy Tail Mage you ever met, I was your first partner on a mission, your first boyfriend, I stole your first kiss-" at this, Lucy blushed, "I plan on stealing that other first of yours too-" this earned him a smack on the arm from a bright red Lucy, "but, I want to be the first and last person to call you theirs. Cause you're my Luigi, no one elses."

"GET MY NAME RIGHT YOU IDIOT!"

"...I'll take that as a yes, then."

_It's easy to love you_

_So easy to love you_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you,_

_To know you are with me_

_It's not so hard to say_

_It's easy to love you_

* * *

><p>With a happy little sigh, Lucy twisted her wedding ring around her finger. It was simple and elegant in design, which was quite surprising seeing as Natsu forged it himself. It was a gold band with an opal stone embedded into it.<p>

Opal because Natsu couldn't decide on a colour that suited Lucy best and opal reflected several colours at once: Light red represents passion, sensitivity and love; Gold is for wisdom; Aqua is associated with emotional healing and protection; Olive green is the traditional color of peace; Light blue is associated with health, tranquility, understanding and softness; Dark blue represents knowledge and seriousness; Light purple evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings; White is associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity -it also represented virginity but that obviously wasn't the case anymore; and finally black which represents mystery.

Carved around it was a fire-breathing dragon and stars, to represent their magics. On the inside of the ring was another carving: _~NaLu~_

"Luce, you okay? You shouldn't be wandering off in your condition." Natsu held out his hand to his wife-of-one-year and helped her to her feet.

"Yep, I'm fine Natsu. She just likes to kick, that's all." Lucy patted her round stomach affectionately. Due to be born in three days, soon-to-be Heather Layla Dragneel was as feisty as her father, craving fiery food and kicking relentlessly.

They'd chosen the name Heather because of the meaning the flower held: Long admired for its many practical uses, Heather is a common meadow flower that when taken out of its context and moved indoors, radiates an uncommon aura of beauty and dignity. This flower has come to represent transformation and growth, a change from the regular to the spectacular.

They chose it so that Heather could become a stong person of her own power, beauty and dignity, to grow into a fine woman and a wonderful daughter.

Natsu leaned down and kissed his wife with quiet passion.

"Love you," he murmured with grin.

"Love you too." she smiled.

_You and me will be together_

_I know our love will last forever_

_You and me will be together_

_I know our love will last forever_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you_

_You're easy to love_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! there we have it! :) Enjoy, please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
